Spectre
by Aslook
Summary: Jane was just a normal girl until one day her life was turned upside down by a boy in a balck and white Hazmat suit. Now she must fight to get back everything important to her. This is my first fan fic so the summary isn't the best.
1. Ghost Boy

**_Me:_** The _**EVIL** _plot bunnies have been flying round my house demanding I write a fic. So, to stop them drawing a moustache on my Mum's photos, and putting whoopee cushions on all the chairs, here it is....... (The photos that belong to Mum not just the photos of her!). Oh and this is pre PP. Should mention that!

**_EVIL Plot Bunny Number 1:_** _Disclaimer!_

**_Me:_** Oh yeah..... I do not own Danny Phantom or anything that you can recognise in here!

* * *

**Spectre**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Jane. Jane. JANE!"

"WHAT!"

"Turn the music down and get ready for school. You were meant to leave 10 minutes AGO!"

I should probably point out that that is my mum. And the Jane in question, is me. Jane Jasmine Hook. Yeah I know a stupid name. Too many J's. Anyway, this is my story. The story of the strangest, most dangerous month in my whole entire life. And did I mention the most fun.

It all started on my birthday. Unfortunately, I still had to go to school. Bummer. Emma came round to walk to school with me, like we had since we were, I dunno, 5, 6? Around then. Anyway, Emma was here and I was in my room playing my music full volume, getting ready while singing into my hairbrush (I don't normally sing into my hairbrush, but special day and all. I guess I got carried away).Mum came up and, you know what happened next.

I got ready, and me and Emma walked to school, arms linked, of course. We were halfway there, when I noticed a green, glowing figure, in the corner of my eye. Watching me. I spun around to get a proper look at the figure, but there was nothing there. I put it down to my over-active imagination. I mean, this was Steeple. Nothing interesting ever happened in Steeple.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, or at least America, a boy about my age, 14 was also, walking to school.

"Hey, Danny, wait up." Shouted and African American boy wearing a red beret

"Yeah, oh boy, Danny did you get ANY sleep last night?" Said a Goth girl with (take a wild guess) black hair and clothes.

The boy rubbed his eyes then yawned.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker, and no, I didn't. First the Box Ghost showed up and threw the entire contents of the boxes my Dad keeps in the lab at me, then Skulker demanding my pelt at the foot of his bed, then Technus possessed my computer. Between the 3 of them I got about 5 minutes of sleep."

"Tough break man," said the African American boy, or Tucker as he calls himself (what, you thought it was his REAL name, please, parents aren't always the best, but even THEY aren't THAT bad!), " Maybe the ghosts will leave you alone today…….."

They all burst out laughing at this, when suddenly, a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth.

"Ghost," they all said at once,

"Go, we'll cover for you," Sam (the Goth) and Tucker said, "Or at least try……," They said as he zoomed away.

* * *

Back in England, me and Emma had just arrived at school and were getting ready for class. It was double Maths. Oh the joy. About 15 minutes into the lesson, Mr. Alonso was giving us a lecture on quadratic equations and me and Emma were bored out of our minds (I mean come on, who wouldn't be!) when a boy in a black and white Hazmat suite with white hair and glowing green eyes (three guesses who!) was thrown through the wall. You heard me. Through. He didn't even leave a dent in the wall. Well, the one he was thrown through. The one he landed on however, well, by this stage, it was pretty non-existent. (You had to wonder though, what could throw someone THAT hard that it destroyed a wall, and HOW could he have just gone through the wall like that? Well our questions were soon to be answered.) A man, or robot, or something, I don't know how to explain it floated through the wall after him. It had flames for hair and a small goatee. It was like a creature in a huge mechanical suit. (Little did I realize how right I was!) The boy jumped up and floated in the air and floated for a minute. Floated. Like a ghost. He shot a green ray like thing, at the creature, from his hands with little effect.

"Ha Ghost Boy, you really think I would not have upgraded my armour against your ghost rays. This time there is nothing you can do to stop me!" A PDA on his wrist beeped,

"Go to library and take out book on Purple Backed Gorilla. Oh man, not again!" He cried in exasperation.

The 'Ghost Boy' looked confused.

"He upgrades his armour against my ghost rays, but still hasn't erased my schedule from Tucker's PDA. Weird! AND WHAT WAS HE DOING IN England anyway?"

He suddenly looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh man! Lancers going to kill me!"

Mr. Alonso got up from behind his desk.

"Ok can anyone tell me what 5x(squared)+3x-1is please"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Me:**_ He he, not so evil, **evil** cliffy! I have no-idea what the next chapter will be like, this is a when the inspiration hits me kind of thing……….. (Imagines a **big** green blobby thing with 5 eyes on eye stalks and pale blue and red spotty legs (or my imagination at this current time) chasing me with a hammer) OW, he he. Any way next chapter should be soon, no-idea when! I'm going to Germany on a school trip next week so it may be delayed. Anyway, please R&R

(Read and Review, not Rest and Relaxation). This is my first fan fic, so please be nice!


	2. Moving

_**Me:**_ This fic is an attempt to prevent the **_EVIL_** plot bunnies from playing practical jokes galore on me, my family, and my house. It has failed miserably.

**Army of _EVIL _plot bunnies:**_ He he *takes up the floorboards and carpet in the hall, puts thousands of whoopee cushions down, hides floorboards, covers whoopee cushions with bouncy netting (like on trampolines) and puts the carpet back.*_

**_Aslook's_ _Dad:_** ASLOOK! WHO DREW A MOUSTSTACHE ON GRAN…….. _*boing* *phrrumph*_ ah, um, ok. ASLOOK!

_**Me:**_ _*Shakes fist at **EVIL** plot bunnies*_ I'll get you for that! Just wait until this fic is finished!

* * *

When I got home after the 'ghost attack' I decided to do some research on 'Tucker' and 'Lancer'. It wasn't much to go on, but it was all I had. Surprisingly, I got a million and one results. Seriously, who knew how many 'Lancers' and 'Tuckers' there are. I mean, they're not exactly common names! I hadn't expected much, but I had expected SOMETHING. I though back to the attack. Was there anything I could use? I remembered the mechanical 'ghost' with a PDA problem called the boy 'Ghost Boy'. So I typed Ghost Boy into Google and actually got results. LOTS of results. Some for a boy called Inviso-Bill, more for a boy called Danny Phantom. From the pictures, they were both the same kid, but from the actual information completely different. Inviso-Bill was evil, a menace. And Danny Phantom was a hero who saved the town from a ghost called Pariah Dark. And that Inviso-Bill and Danny Phantom were the same ghost. This, from the photos, was very likely. The most important thing to me was that this 'Danny Phantom' was the ghost in our classroom. And he lives in Amity Park USA. Right. That might be a problem. Any more information is going to be there. Unless……

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Danny had just arrived at school.

"In your own time Mr. Fenton."

"Sorry Sir."

"What's your excuse this time, I wonder."

Tucker mimed frantically behind Mr. Lancer's back. He put his fingers together in a gun shape and pretended to fire. Sam waved her fingers as spookily as possible. Gun? Ghost? Oh, his parents Ecto-Blaster.

"My Dad wanted to show me his new improved Ecto-Blaster."

"FOR THE WHOLE FIRST PERIOD!"

"Um…….. Yeah!" Danny stuttered, "You know how excited he can get about things like that."

"Humm." Mr. Lancer had a flashback to an unfortunate incident when the school first started ghost drills. He had wandered through the school halls in a mask pretending to be a ghost. An obviously fake mask that wouldn't have scared any one with more than one brain cell. So naturally Jack Fenton had thought it was real. He had zapped Mr. Lancer with the Fenton Peeler, destroying all his clothes except for a very embarrassing pair of boxers (Danny told me about it, Mr. Lancer gave Danny a detention for it, even though his Dad did it. Apparently it was worth the detention!). So yeah, Danny's excuse was really reasonable. "This is the third time this week you've been late Mr. Fenton. And it's only TUESDAY! I expect you here, after school, for an hour, tonight." Parents fault or not, Mr. Lancer wasn't going to let him off too easily.

"Oh Sir," Danny, Tucker and Sam moaned, "It wasn't Danny's/my fault."

"Whoever's fault it was, Mr. Fenton was inexcusably late so will have to be punished. The detention stands."

An hour later Danny, Sam and Tucker left Mr. Lancers class annoyed and miserable.

"That was totally unfair," Danny complained, "I had to go all the way to England and back chasing Skulker, AND I still don't know why he went there!"

"Where in England did you go?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Danny replied, "I was too busy actually fighting a ghost. Shouldn't be too hard to find out though."

"Why?" asked Tucker

"The fight went into a school and I accidently destroyed a wall. About 30 kids saw me. If that doesn't make the local paper, nothing will!" Danny continued with the rest of the school day. The Lunch Lady attacked at lunch, because the school board had decided to replace the chips with healthier carrot sticks (I know, YUK, I hate the taste of raw carrot.), Technus attacked during ICT using the computers to build his Computertron 9.7 (LAME), and the Box Ghost attacked during his detention. No sign of Skulker, however which was odd, he normally attacked 5 or 6 times a day, but Danny hadn't seen him since England that morning.

When Danny finally got home his Dad was jumping up and down waving a piece of paper in his hand, speaking gobble-de-gook. His Mum came into the room.

"Now Danny, what your father is trying to say is, pack your bags, we're going to England."

"WHAT! WHY?" Danny ranted.

"Public menace Inviso-Bill was recently sighted in a small town called Steeple in England."

"He was recently sighted at my school this morning! Are we going to move there? Are we, are we!"

"Danny this is the first time he has been sighted outside of Amity Park, well, except for Wisconsin, but Vlads got that covered there, and they might need our help!"

"But what about the ghosts here, Amity Park needs your help!"

"We're not going forever, just a month, and the Red Huntress can take care of things until then." Maddie stated firmly, "Now go and pack your bags. There will be no more discussion of this matter."

Danny stormed off upstairs, into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Maddie gave Jack some fudge to calm him down.

"I think he took it rather well, don't you!" Jack said. All Maddie could do was roll her eyes in reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was trying to find a way to get to Amity Park to find out more about Danny Phantom, when Mum came into my room.

"Jane, the old Stepman house has been sold."

"The Haunted house!"

"For the last time, IT IS NOT HAUNTED! That is just a silly local rumor."

"Oh yeah! You explain what happened to the Andersons then. They ran out of the house SCREAMING about ghosts!"

"There was a gas leak that made them have delusions."

"The Jacksons then, they went into the house and haven't been seen since."

"They moved out in the middle of the night."

"Leaving their car and all their personal possessions behind."

"Could have."

"But you don't know for sure!"

"No I don't. But I do know for sure that the Stepman house is not haunted, and ghosts don't exist."

The mood Mum was in, I didn't dare mention the attack at school. It was then I realized that while I was arguing with Mum, I had forgotten to ask about the new neighbors. It didn't really matter, because at that moment a van drove into next doors drive.

* * *

_**Me**__**:**_ I'm going to Germany on a school trip in 2 days, so the next update will take a while. I will try to work on it but I will be busy, so no promises. In the mean time anyone with ideas on how to get my revenge on the _**EVIL**_ plot bunnies would be greatly appreciated! _*walks into the hall* *boing* *phrummph*_ ah, forgot about that, _stupid bunnies._ R&R please!

**Army of ****_EVIL_ plot bunnies****:** _*falls over laughing* *Starts a bonfire with floorboards and puts Aslooks PDA, books and Laptop on the top*_

_**Me:**_ Ah, NO, uh _*tries to blow fire out*_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. The New Neighbours

**_Me:_** Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. *Hides from pitchforks and knives*. I had a HORRIBLE cold, and forgot for a bit. Well, months really. Bad cold. Stops and starts. I've got it now actually. I'm off school with it. It's horrible! ANYWAY….

The **_EVIL_ **plot bunnies have gone crazy, I managed to save my laptop and PDA from the fire (or I wouldn't be writing this), but the books died. I NEED REVENGE! So seriously, all ideas welcome! Oh and thanks** sdphantom10** for being my first and only reviewer! How and why they went to England will be revealed later in the fic!

* * *

A boy got out of what looked like a souped up transit van with the word Fenton on it. He had raven black hair and ice blue eyes (three guesses who, first two don't count!). It was strange, he looked oddly familiar** (A/N: Remember at this stage the Jane in the story hasn't meet You Know Who yet, but the Jane narrating in the brackets has.)** A VERY large man in an orange jumpsuit, and an average sized woman in a blue jumpsuit followed him. The boy collapsed on the ground and kissed it screaming Land glorious Land! A ginger haired girl with a book, I couldn't see of what at this point, me looking out of my window and them on the drive of the house next door and all, got out of a small blue car that pulled up in the drive after the van.

"Honestly Danny," She remarked "It wasn't THAT bad."

The boy who I guessed was Danny (Three cheers and a cookie for everyone who guessed right!) glared at her.

"Okay, mayyybe it was, but you don't have to be so melodramatic about it."

"Its all right for you Jazz, you have a driver's license you didn't have to ride in that death trap." Danny retorted, "But I would rather ride in that!" At which point he pointed at the van, "With them," He pointed at the man and woman, I assumed they were his parents, "Than in that with you" He pointed at Jazz in the car.

"That's unfair! I've only crashed three times!"

"YOU ONLY GOT YOUR LICENSE LAST MONTH!"

It at this point that my Mum yelled at me to come greet the new neighbors, it was obvious to everyone that they had arrived. So I had to tear my eyes away from the scene and actually go and meet them! I grabbed my trainers, they were my favorite shoes and my only, well I had another pair of trainers and some school shoes, but these were my favorite, and ran out of the door. As soon as me and my Mum put one foot on the drive, the large man shouted GHOSTS, and pulled a gun thingy out of who knows where, the kids yelled in an attempt to get him to stop, but he still sprayed us in some kind of green goo. My Mum went instantly from warm and welcoming to cold and frosty. I grimaced, knowing what was to come. As my Mum stormed up to the man, you could see him pale by several shades; you could almost mistake HIM for a ghost. Especially after my Mum had finished with him. But what really caught my attention was Danny. I could swear that as my Mum was severely scolding his Dad he was grimacing. That's not unusual. What is unusual is him flickering out of sight when my Mums rant got too violent. It was just for a second but it happened. I think.

He noticed me staring at him and raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged the invisibility thing off as a figment of my imagination. He couldn't really have been invisible. He'd have to be a ghost or something!

My Mum stormed off their drive way in a huff, dripping green goo every where. The ginger haired girl walked up the large man and took her turn ranting at him.

"Way to meet the new neighbors Dad! We haven't even been inside the house yet and they think we're crazy!"

"But Jazzypants......."

"No buts Dad! You have gone too far!"

The sight was so unusual that I had to laugh! I tried to hide it behind my hand, and failed. Although it did seem to make them notice me. Danny blushed and introduced me to everyone. The large man in the orange jumpsuit who sprayed us was his Dad, Jack, the average sized woman in the blue jumpsuit was his Mum, Maddie, the ginger haired girl who was telling his Dad off was his sister Jazz. And he was Danny. I welcomed them to the neighborhood, and left to have a shower.

My Mum was in the living room ranting and raving to my Dad, who was by the way falling asleep, about the audacity of the new neighbors. Things along the line of how dare they cover us in goo, and who do they think they were. She would calm down eventually. I hope. I ran up to the shower, to get rid of the gunk, then to Emma's house.

I told her about the new neighbors, and we laughed about them together. Especially about the look on my Mums face when she got sprayed! It was priceless!

I stayed at her house until it got dark, then I had to go back and face the horror that was my Mother. She was still fuming about the goo when I got back! I thought it was stupid personally. It was only a bit of goo, it didn't stain our clothes, and as surprisingly easy to wash out of our hair. So no harm done.

Anyway Mum was mad. Hated the neighbors. Wouldn't give them a second chance. The strange thing was, my Dad didn't seem to care too much about the new neighbors when they first moved in, more people to interrupt him while working. But the minute he found out that they were the Fentons from Amity Park, the professional ghost hunters, he was practically tripping over his own shoelaces to meet them. Apparently they're some big shot famous inventors.

When Mum found out, she was slightly more forgiving. My Dads an inventor too you see, so we know first hand how eccentric they can be. She was however, only _slightly_ more forgiving. She was still furious at them. They did goo her after all!

* * *

**_Me:_** Yes I know this chapter is shorter than usual, the next one will be longer. But I REALLY don't feel good. I have already started to write it. But it may take longer than this one to post. _*Dodges pitchforks* I have GOT to find out where they keep getting those from, AND how they get in here. Also I have DEFINITELY got to install a decent security system._


	4. School and Decisions

_**Me:** *Dodges Pitchforks*_ I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave it this long until updating! I forgot about it and started reading other fanfics instead! I'm really really really really really really really really really really sorry! Please don't kill me! _*Runs over to a big red button* *Presses the big red button* *Lots of bars and walls of steel sprout out from the floor and block all entrances*_ AH HA! Lets see you try to get through that now!

**_Random Spectator:_** Hey look here's a trapdoor! Lets get her!

**_Me:_** Who put that trapdoor there! _*Give the **EVIL** plot bunnies the Evils*_

_**Army of EVIL plot bunnies:**_ Eeeep _*Shuffles away nervously*_

_

* * *

_School the next day was interesting. I'll give them that. It all started when their weird RV pulled up outside of the school. Jack and Maddie Fenton jumped out of it with massive gun like thingies and other strange devices that I'm guessing they invented. (Wow I was smart then. Of COURSE they invented them! It was OBVIOUS!)

Danny and Jazz tried to creep out the back unnoticed, but to no avail. Jack immediately caught them up in a bone crushing hug and, rather forcibly, dragged them into school. Their faces were bright red! You could practically see the shame evaporating off them, like steam.

Their parents let go of them and ran off to the principles office, leaving Danny and Jazz to the mercy of Delia and her gang.

Delia Alice Jones was the coolest, the prettiest, the richest, and the meanest girl in school. Her gang consisted of, Nadine Jordan, Lisa Gail, and my ex best friend Laura Namdets. They all looked up to Delia and tried to copy everything she did (Had they never HEARD of individuality!) including scare the entire school into submission. Including the Teachers. And they had just found some new targets.

Danny blushed even more as they swaggered up to him and his sister (I didn't even know it was possible to get that red. Yet somehow he managed it)

"Hello," Delia said, in the smarmiest voice possible, "You're obviously new here. I'm Delia Jones and I'm in charge here........"

"Hi I'm Jasmine Fenton, Jazz for short, you obviously seem mentally disturbed. In fact, if you wanted, I could work on your issues with you so you can become a better person. Although that will have to be later, as me and my brother have to get to class. Goodbye."

She then steered Danny off towards one of the main building. Although....

That was brilliant! I had never, EVER, seen someone speak to Delia like that before. EVER! She was SPEECHLESS. Delia was NEVER speechless! So I caught up to her and told her so. 'Cause it was!

I offered to show Danny round the school, his classroom, the library, etc. We chatted for a while, he seemed like a nice guy, so I asked if he would like to hang around with me and Emma. After his sister called Delia insane, it's the least I can do!

Suddenly a blue misty thing came out of his mouth ('blue misty thing' was I EVER that naive!), then he started to look nervous. He mumbled something under his breath, asked where the boys bathrooms were, and ran off.

A minute later Delia and her gang started screaming (Really not her day was it). Another 'ghost' showed up. It was kinda weird. It had flames for hair and was sucking the entire contents of the computer lab and making some kind of battle suit out of it. Apart from that it was totally lame. It kept screaming 'Ah Ha! I am Technus, Ruler of all technology. I seek the one called Danny Phantom so I can finally defeat him using the contents of this school.' He paused for a minute, looking really shocked. 'A SCHOOL. Aw man. They never have good technology at schools.' The technology stopped flowing towards him for a minute, his battle suit only half complete. 'I will make do with what I have got!' (As you can guess the technology started flowing towards him again.) 'Anyway, once I have defeated Danny Phantom, I will take my place as supreme ruler of the world! MUWAH HA HA HA HAAAAA!' You know, typical cliché villain stuff. And apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so. A white haired boy in a black Hazmat suit stood next to me and yawned. Then I remembered!

"Hey! You're that ghost boy, Danny Phantom!"

"That I am." He replied, "And right now I have to take care of this ghost."

And with that he flew off. I decide to ignore the fact that several, pretty important laws of physics were currently lying shattered on the ground 'cause of this and ran off after him.

* * *

That was the worst (and the best) decision of my whole life.

* * *

_**Me:**_ No ideas of Revenge then. 'Cause I could really do with some! The EVIL plot bunnies are getting big headed, and irritating! Anyway I'll Update ASAP! **Read and Review please**, to make sure I don't forget again!


	5. Drastic Nothingness

_**Me:**_ Okay here's the next chapter. I know its mainly dialogue but bear with me. The bunnies have been quiet recently and I'm worried. They may be planning some big style revenge, because I confiscated their cookies after the trapdoor incident. *Mumbles incoherently under her breath* Any way, ENJOY!

* * *

Technus took off and Danny chased him. He wasn't too hard to find. Just follow the possessed computers. Way to be inconspicuous. Danny flew after him, shooting ghost rays, hitting the computers. I thought I heard him mutter something under his breath. Something like 'Man, I wish Tucker was here!'

Then I realised there it was again, Tucker! I started wondering who this 'Tucker' was. And was snapped out of it when a computer came flying off of 'Technus's Exoskeleton. I dodged, and ran into a nearby doorway for cover. Strange, I can remember thinking. There wasn't anything here before, except for a couple of trees and an old rundown Playgroup. So I looked around. The world had gone green and thousands of doorways had appeared, just floating in the air. Everything was still there. It were just, green.

Someone screamed. I turned around and saw some little kid running towards me.

"You're here! You're here! I've been waiting hundreds of years for you!" He cried. Danny came over.

"Strange I haven't seen you before. But then again I don't know **EVERY** ghost in the Ghost Zone. Do you have something to do with the way its suddenly got mixed with the real world?"

Some green light started powering up in his hand, and Danny grabbed mine (to pull me away if it was a ghost ray he said. Didn't stop him going suspiciously red though.) For some reason the light just vanished and he ran up to me, floated in my face and said,

"BOO" He grabbed my hand, powered up the green light and cackled like a villain straight from a James Bond movie.

And with that, the creepy real world/'Ghost Zone' vanished and we were flung head first into darkness.

* * *

Technus stood outside the Playgroup surprised, and very confused. He then cackled and went to rob a computer store. And promptly fell over a twig.

* * *

We floated in the darkness for a while. It was strangely calm. We just, floated. Then green portal appeared out of nowhere. The kid from before jumped in it, then it shut.

"Oh," The kid pouted, "Only YOU were meant to come. NOT him!"

"Tough," Danny replied, "Well I'm not going to let her face possibly death defying danger on her own. You've already kidnapped her and stuck her in some," He paused and looked around, "Whatever this place is, and you expect me to just believe you don't have some ulterior motive."

"Stopping an apocalypse." **(A/N I like that word! Apocalypse, apoc-a-lypse. It's a great word! **_**Sorry momentary lapse of sanitary. I shall continue**_**)**

"Wha-ah, What did you say!" He replied flabbergasted **(A/N Another good word! Flabber..... **_**Sorry**_**) **

"Stopping an apocalypse. That's my ulterior motive."

"Ok. That's some motive. But what she got to do with it,"

"Yeah, I mean I'M noting special. I'm just me." I replied.

"Exactly!"

"But I can't even stand up to Delia! How am I meant to stop a flipping apocalypse."

"I dunno. You just do."

Perfect. I was meant to stop some apocalypse, that I knew nothing about, and no-one had any idea what I was meant to do. Absolutely Briliant.

"She's not going to do it by herself!"

"No, I suppose you are going to help her."

"Yeah! Me and my friends. And my sister.." I butted in

"And Emma!"

"And Emma."

"Ok. I'll bring them here. But you must tell no-one else about your mission."

"We don't even know what the mission is yet!"

"Stop the apocalypse."

"WHAT APOCALYPSE! YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT SOME STUPID APOCALYPSE THAT I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!"

"You'll find out. Good Luck. You'll need it!"

And with that he jumped through another portal and disappeared. That was when the irony occurred to me. We were arguing about an apocalypse with a child. A ghost child, but a child nonetheless. I 'sat' down and laughed. And kept on laughing. Most likely hysterical by now. Another portal appeared. An African American boy, a Goth girl, and Emma fell through.

"Jane, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This here, he pointed to the African American boy, "Is Tucker. He's a Techno Geek. This here," He pointed to the Goth girl, "Is Sam. The scariest thing in the Universe. I know. I've checked" And with this Sam punched him on the arm. "See!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place far away, separated by distance and time, a face jumped out of the darkness.

* * *

_**Me:**_ Okay. This Chapter is done! I know its quick, but it's the Easter Holidays and I'm stuck in a dingy backwater of a town with nothing else to do. Read and Review please. I'm taking a quick break from writing, so the next chapter will take a while longer. The more Reviews I get though, and the quicker it will be done. Oh and Anyone who has any ideas for the next chapter send them in. I've got a mild case of writers block.


	6. Large Discoveries with no Explanations

_**Me: **_ARRRRRGGGGHHHH! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't posted for ages! My mild case of writers block turned into a massive case of writers block. And I broke my laptop. And had it replaced. 3 times. It's MEANT to be unbreakable. IBM's aren't meant to break down easily. They're built to be indestructible. And I can't think of anything. And I had exams. My GCSE's. And the H button is broken. It came off and now typing words with an H in them is hard. Please don't kill me! _*Crouches in a fetal position sucking her thumb whimpering*_

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies: **_ _Uh oh._

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 1:**__ I think she's lost it._

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 2:**__ Me too!_

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 1:**__ What should we do?_

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 2: **__I know! Call her sister!_

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 1: **__No. She's at a gig._

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 2:**__ Oh. Just leave her then._

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies:**__ Great idea!_

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 3: **__I'll get the pizza!_

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies: **__Yum *Walk off thinking food related thoughts*_

_**Me: **_They're all out to get me. I know it! _*Crazed eyes dart jerkily search the room*_

_

* * *

_

Sam, Tucker, Danny, Emma and Jane were walking back to school when a thought suddenly hit them simultaneously **(A/N Not actually! Figure of speech. But it would be funny. Painful. But still funny. Anyway) **How were they suddenly going to explain Tucker and Sam's sudden appearance in Steeple? And how where they going to get out of trouble for being late for school? And most importantly, where were they going to stay?

Simple Answer. They weren't. Well the late for school bit. Sam and Tucker were going to be last minute 'exchange students'. Sam had enough 'democratic speaking experience' (Insert intimidate him) from her protests to get the headmaster to accept the last minute papers Tucker forged on his PDA **(A/N PDA's are lifesavers. Officially! I'll just stop talking now. I think.)**,and Danny managed to convince his parents to let them sleep at their house.

That was when they finally remembered. The Apocalypse! Yeah! **(A/N I just realized something. A lot of my stories have various apocalypses in them. Wonder why? Dammit! The talking thing.) **

"Okay," I said. "Has anyone heard of anything even vaguely apocalypticey lately." From the looks on their faces I was guessing not.

"Oh Joy." I sighed. We wandered down the street in silence. Then something occurred to me.

" DANNY! YOU'RE THE GHOST BOY!"

"Wondered when you would realize that."

"OMG! HOW DID IT HAPPEN? WHEN DID IT HAPPEN? HOW DID IT HAPPEN?"

At this Danny looked around nervously,

"Keep your voice down, you never know who might be listening. I'll tell you everything once we've sorted out a place for Tucker and Sam to stay seeing as they probably won't we able to stay in my house."

"Why not?"

"Because my parents will think it is suspicious." He replied. "Jane, or Emma, do either of you know a hotel or something that they can stay in…"

"With Wi-Fi!" Tucker demanded. Danny sighed.

"With Wi-Fi."

I opened my mouth to answer, but Emma suggested the White Shadow. It was an ancient place near the shops. It originally opened up a few… Actually I can't remember. But I could swear that there was a… Never mind. I'm probably being silly. (In hindsight I probably should have thought more about this and tried to remember. I didn't. It wasn't me who paid for it.) It had Wi-Fi for Tucker, so Sam whipped out a credit card and booked two rooms. One for Tucker, and one for her. Funny. There seemed to be no-one else there. And it was eerily quiet. But no-one else seemed to notice, so I shrugged it off as some unnecessary paranoia. (Boy! I wish I had listened to my instincts now. If I had they could be….. Never mind, it's too later now. Too late for anything.) We took Sam and Tucker to their rooms and left for home. I didn't know about them, but I was exhausted.

* * *

_**Me: **_Not paranoid. I knows it. They're all watching me, staring at me, poking me. Homework this! Update that! Aslook could you just do this one _little_ thing! _*Eyes twitch uncontrollably* _Just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean that they're not out to get you. _*Eyes twitch again*_

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 1: **__Is she STILL broken! We left HOURS ago!_

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 2: **__It appears so._

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies: **__Ooer. *They slowly back away. The moment they reach the door they leg it*_


	7. Sorry Hiatus Notice

_**Me:**_ Look I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. But my enthusiasm for this fic is kinda waning. I promised myself that I would never out up a hiatus notice but I have no-idea what to write. If you have any ideas please send them to me. Because I don't. And again sorry. And I'll take this down the moment I get a new chapter written. Because I will. Eventually.

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies:**__ Don't worry. We'll try to help but we can't make something out of nothing. So HELP!_


	8. The Perils of a Short Attention Span

_**Me: **_Yeah... I've just realised how horrible and Mary-Sueish this story is. Jane wasn't meant to be the main charecter. Just a narrator. I got a bit carried away. I'm probably going to have to find a way to shrink down her role a bit. Or a lot. She was just meant to tag-along. Not **Save The World**. I'm a bit miffed at myself for letting that happen. Seeing as I've already posted that chapter though, I can't go back and change it. I hate it when people do that! Anyway hiatus over, should have more time to write because I have finally finished my AS exams. Except for Physics. Eh. And if anyone has any ideas on how to make Jane less Mary-Sueish, please tell. AND I HAS A NEW LAPTOP! YAY!

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies:**_ _WHOOO HOO Finally she's updating again!_

_**Creepy Shifty Looking Figure in Black: **_Yes Update, update now while you still can! _**MUWAH HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 1: **__What was that?_

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 2: **__It came from over there!_

_**Creepy Shifty Looking Figure in Black: **_**EEP! ***Runs away*

* * *

After taking Jane and Emma home Danny went ghost and snuck out to talk to Sam and Tucker. He wasn't quite sure what to make of everything. It started off as a normal day at school. Then Technus. Then that creepy kid. And now Jane and Emma know. It hadn't quite sunk in yet. Wait a minute... JANE AND EMMA KNOW! He didn't even know them that well. They could be psychotic axe murderers for all he knew. AND THEY KNEW (**A/N Ooops. Maybe he's a bit ooc here. Again I say Eh)**. What was he supposed to do. And where did that rabbit get that machine gun from.

Wait a minute. There was a rabbit. With a machine gun. On the opposite side of the road. Whistling. And was that a pizza? Annnyway.

Danny dismissed it and flew in the direction of the White Shadow not really paying attention to his surroundings. More fool him. He was too busy wondering whether or not the two girls were axe murderers or not and having thoughts on the upcoming apocalypse. So of course he missed his parents tearing down the street behind him in an effort to catch him. On the right side of the road. I don't think that anyone has ever been able to repeat tat incident. Nor seen a car pile-up so large since.

Subsequently he also missed the White Shadow inn fading out of existence taking all within with it. He flew right past an empty car park that everyone will swear has always been there and should you ask about the White Shadow inn. What are talking about? I've never heard of a place like that. Is it an inn in America? Is the general reply.

* * *

_**Me**_**:** Okay, okay, I know. This chapter is stupidly short. I however have no idea where I want to take this story though. I left adding this chapter waaaay too long and have forgotton the plot I had set up. Give a while though. I'll make up an entirely new plot! And when I do you guys will be the first to know. Eventually.

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies:**__ Don't worry. We'll make sure she sticks to her side of the bargain. However any ideas you have? Would not go amiss. Seriously. We have not a clue. Do not make us get out the pitchforks._

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 1: **__The ones with the extra-pointy ends or the ones on fire with the glitter that turns your hair fluorescent pink?_

_**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 2: **__Hey! Why not both!_

___**Creepy Shifty Looking Figure in Black:**_ Send in your reviews. More MORE! _SEND ME MORE! ****__MUWAH_ HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE WORLD SHALL BE MINE OR I AM NOT THE CREEPY SHIFTY LOOKING FIGURE IN BLACK!

_****__****__**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 1: **____Um who was that?_

_______**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 2: **Who was what?_

_________****__****__**EVIL Plot Bunny Number 1: **____Never mind._


End file.
